


Found

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Branch left the tribe before the big 20th anniversary party. He was sick of being told he was crazy and paranoid. He ends up being found by Hickory and Dickory. Branch then learns about the other trolls. The two brothers take Branch in and teach him how to be a bounty hunter. Hickory and Branch grow close. He later meets Poppy and his old tribe again.
Relationships: Branch/Hickory (Trolls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Poppy)

“Is everyone ready?” Princess Poppy asked her fellow trolls.

It was time to celebrate escaping the Bergens once more. In a few weeks it would be twenty years since that day. The pink trolls had huge plans for that day. They would be throwing the biggest, loudest, craziest party ever.

“Yes Poppy!” They shouted back.

“Great. Let’s begin making the decorations then!” She shouted happily.

“Yeah!” The group cheered.

They head out to a meadow nearby to set up. That was where they had found Branch. The grey troll saw them but ignored their presence as he picked up twigs. Poppy was the only one not to sneer at him. The pink haired princess actually smiled at him.

“Branch!” She yelled and ran over to him.

The grey troll groaned. “What?”

“The anniversary party is in a few weeks. We are making the decorations now. What will you be doing for the party?” She asked him.

He shot her a look that made her feel stupid. “Nothing.”

“What?” She was shocked despite the fact he never participated before.

“I’m not doing anything for your dangerous party. I’ll be staying inside my Bunker where it is safe. You all should cancel the party or else you’ll attract the bergens.” He said.

The minute he said that almost everyone laughed. The only one that didn’t was Poppy. She was frowning. She hated how they laughed at him. She felt for Branch. He had been around when the bergens had them and had been old enough to remember it. He was traumatized. They should be helping him and not bullying him.

“You're such a loon.” One troll said before Poppy could say a word.

“Paranoid and crazy.” Another said.

“Such a loser.”

“A freak.”

Branch rolled his eyes and left. One day they would thank him for being so cautious. That’s if they weren’t captured by the bergens and eaten. He really wished they would listen to him. The grey troll sighed and went to his bunker.

It was the next day when he overheard the trolls talking about him. They failed to see him close by and even if they had they wouldn’t have cared. They would have just said it to his face.

“Ugh! Branch ruins everything.”

“He’s such a freak.”

“I wish he’d die.”

“I wish he would just kill himself.”

“No one notice.”

“Or care.

“Agreed.”

Branch quickly went back to his pod. It hurt to know that they were right. No one would notice if he died and no one would even care. With tears streaming down his face he made a decision. He was going to finally leave the tribe. He was done with it. He protected them from the creatures that wanted to eat them and no one cared. They all believed he was a crazy loon. Why stay when he wasn’t wanted.

The grey troll went around his bunker. He packed everything that he would need. He wished he could take it all but he knew that wasn’t possible. Once everything he needed was packed he left. He didn’t even leave a note since he knew no one was going to look for him.


End file.
